


Candies, Romance and... Horror?!

by hikawasrinko (ranpoandpoe)



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 - Spooky Season Version [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020, Established Relationship, F/F, Horror Movie Fan Ushigome Rimi, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/hikawasrinko
Summary: Being afraid of horror movies despite dating Ushigome Rimi, the ultimate horror movie fan, of all people, was one of the perks of being Mitake Ran.
Relationships: Mitake Ran/Ushigome Rimi
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 - Spooky Season Version [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980124
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Candies, Romance and... Horror?!

**Author's Note:**

> bandori rarepair week 2020 - day 2: movie night / shopping
> 
> LISTEN!!!! i really like when things aren't what is expected from them. ran has that badass vibe of someone who watches a lot of horror movies while rimi looks like sweet shy uwu girl who hugs the person next to her tightly when even watching a horror movie TRAILER, but!!! ITS THE OPPOSITE!!!!! i just had to portray that. ran, the punk who writes love songs and makes flower arrangements x rimi, the soft gal with pink, laced dresses who spends her time watching zombies

Ran would never admit she was afraid of anything and that included horror movies. No matter how much others would say that it wasn’t scary at all, just gory, she still wouldn’t deal well with them. Unfortunately for her, though, she was dating Rimi, a known fan of the genre. In Ran’s defense, the idea of accepting Rimi’s offer to have a spooky movie night together seemed good; before she gave it any thought, at least. It was a great opportunity for cuddles, to spend time with her girlfriend, eat popcorn and chocolates, and  _ maybe  _ be a bit of a show-off about how she certainly wasn’t scared of ghouls and ghosts.

It was a good plan, except for the fact that she  _ was. _

“Ran-chan!” Rimi greeted, before kissing her girlfriend’s lips. She blushed, even forgetting for a second about what was waiting for her inside the house. Of course, Rimi soon reminded her. “I looked over my DVDs for my favorite movies and the ones I thought you’d like the most last night…” 

It was obvious that movie night became something important for Rimi, so Ran kept repeating to herself,  _ don’t you dare fuck this up.  _ It’d be a hard task. “Hm… so…whatcha got there?”

_ Whatcha.  _ Embarrassing. Hopefully, Rimi would be too excited to notice. “I have the  _ Biopanic  _ series, of course! But… if you’re not a fan of zombies… I got a ghost movie and a vampire one… of course… to keep the tradition… fufu.” 

“M-maybe we could… start with that one…” Ran whispered. Vampire movies weren’t  _ that  _ scary, and something traditional sounded lighter, for some reason. “Because… um… Himari’s been talking about it. Since Seta-senpai considered a vampire costume for Halloween.” 

Good escape. Rimi blushed furiously. Cute. “Y-yeah… I… understand… that’s. Um. Fair.” 

Great. Vampire movie, there they went. In less than ten minutes, popcorn was ready and Rimi was navigating the DVD settings. Original audio, japanese subtitles… Ran sat down on the couch, throwing herself in Rimi’s arms in the first minute of the film — allegedly for anticipation. 

The color scheme of the movie was dark; Ran could barely see a thing and she didn’t know if she found that positive or not. Her first guess was that it somehow referenced the fact that vampires couldn’t be under the sunlight, but what did she know about the poetry and lore of horror movies? 

The first scene was a group of about five kids that had gone trick or treating, obviously during Halloween. After they had enough candies in each bag, they decided it would be a good idea to explore an abandoned mansion by the end of the street. A wonderful plan for ten year old kids to trespass into an abandoned house by twenty two o’clock on October 31st. It wasn’t hard to catch on that the characters of that genre were generally stupid.

They opened the door of the mansion, which made an usual horror movie noise. It was a movie from the U.S. so it was fair for the vampire not to want to put oil on the entrance of his home. As soon as they entered, the kids proved they were dumb when they screamed ‘hello’ from the top of their lungs. 

The camera focused on a bunch of dead chrysanthemums that moved with the wind. Never a good sign to put dead flowers moving when the doors were closed (no wind around), especially because they weren’t only flowers, but chrysanthemums, a known symbol of death. The place even looked like a funeral and if she was less scared, Ran would roll her eyes. She tightened the grip on Rimi’s arm. 

Finally, the vampire appeared (out of sudden for Ran, but Rimi seemed to be expecting it), immediately attacking one of the kids, who, in crazy luck or biased screenwriting, was dressed as a priest for the holiday and used the metal cross around his neck to scare the creature away. 

All the kids ran away from the house; one of them dropped a gum in the middle of the streets, which was the focus of the screen before the scene was cut. “What are you thinking?” Rimi asked, mouth full of popcorn. Horror seemed to awaken a feral side of her, one that Ran was honestly afraid of. 

“It’s… they… are dumb,” was all she managed to say and Rimi laughed in agreement. The camera now showed many high school kids leaving their classes after the bell rang. The focus seemed to be on a blonde, naive looking girl, who Ran assumed to be the main character, and her group of friends, that was clearly recognised as the popular high school group, formed by basketball or soccer players and white, skinny cheerleaders. There was a black cheerleader and a few asian people on the back casted as… nerds, basically, though. Not that it counted.

Anyway, the teenagers were discussing a party that’d happen that night at Claire’s place. Apparently, Claire was a rich girl whose parents weren’t in town, so she’d throw a late Halloween party. She’d just throw a party, actually, but needed an excuse to do so in mid November. Then, as they walked home, they started talking about who would kiss who, who would bring the beer, and other typical, North American teenagers talk. 

All of the others had already gotten to their houses and now, the main character, whose name was Betty, was alone. She arrived at her home, where her mother made lunch in the kitchen and her brother watched television. The perfect, stereotypical white family. Betty greeted her mother with a kiss on her cheek, claimed she’d already eaten at school, then went upstairs to her room. Again, it was a normal, stereotypical room, with a messy bed, a handful of clothes on chairs, photographs and posters stuck on the walls… 

Betty threw herself on the bed, then got up again to open her closet. Yeah, she had to decide what she’d wear for Claire’s party. Another stereotypical moment of her hating every single item she saw, when, after throwing everything on the floor, she smiled brightly, which probably meant she’d found the right one.

One of her friends picked her up at home with her recently acquired car, they headed to the party, it was crowded and everyone had a red cup on their hands. Stereotypical. Ran finally managed to roll her eyes at the dumb mess the film was, when screaming was heard.

Ran had to give her best not to do the same when one of the popular kids from before appeared dead, blood coming out of two tiny holes on his throat. Obviously, a vampire bite. The supernatural creature had infiltrated into the party, chaos ensued. Everyone was running, except a few horny people that preferred to stay on the couch making out to die kissing cheerleaders or jocks. 

At that point, Ran was already pulling Rimi closer than she thought was possible, and the horror movies savvy seemed to finally catch on. Before pausing the movie, she tightened the embrace. “Ran-chan…” She was careful with her words, and Ran was grateful for that. It’d be hard to make such a request, especially out loud. “You’re… scared, aren’t you…?” 

Afraid to say a word, she just nodded. “Ran-chan…” Rimi sighed as if trying to find the best way to communicate what she wanted. “You don’t need to act tough with me… it’s okay if you’re afraid…” 

Ran wanted to say that, even if this wouldn’t make her stop trying, it still helped. A lot. And that it made her heart feel comfort, even if for a couple of minutes. She wanted to tell Rimi how safe being around her arms felt. Instead, she just said, “Th-thanks.”

“Of course…” Rimi’s smile was soft as always as she got up and Ran was ready to complain about the distance between them. “So… wanna watch one of Chisato-senpai’s romantic comedies?”

As Rimi grabbed the DVD and went back to her side on the couch, Ran couldn’t stop thinking about how much she liked sweet things. Someone as sweet as Rimi, tooth rotting fluffy movie playing, candies and caramel flavoured popcorn… it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> (yes, the vampire movie described in the fic doesn't exist, it was made up by yours truly!)


End file.
